Kubrow
: For the Wild Kubrows, see Kubrow (Feral). Kubrow are descendants of the canine that have evolved into a Monotreme species, and lay eggs instead of giving birth. These animals can be domesticated to become loyal and protective companions to their master. Variants Sahasa Kubrow Enterprising Orokin genetic designers recognized that the Kubrow's affinity for games of fetch could be used for more serious endeavors. They soon developed a strain adept at reconnaissance and contraband recovery. Tenno often used the creatures to help resupply while in the field. * Health:125 * Shield:75 * Armor:50 * Power:100 * Stamina:100 Huras Kubrow Prized for its ability to sneak up on unsuspecting prey, the Huras Kubrow were first used as hunting companions by the Orokin elite. Orokin Era Tenno soon adapted the strain for use in covert missions and assassinations. Huras Kubrow are noted to be best in these missions according to developer, David Chen. * Health:75 * Shield: 125 * Armor: 50 * Power: 100 * Stamina: 100 Raksa Kubrow Designed by the Orokin to be the perfect companion, a Kubrow was never far from its master's side. Loyal and obedient, these creatures made ideal bodyguards. Equipped with shield generators for added protection, their fierce growl could paralyze any attacker with fear. *Health:100 *Shields:100 *Armor:50 *Power:100 *Stamina: 100 Sunika Kubrow Once the value of Orokin guard-pets had been realized, it was not long after the Orokin guard began experimenting with strains designed for combat. These were no longer household pets but superior war animals bred for ferocity and aggression. Alad V is planning on using this breed to disrupt the Jupiter system because of its battle prowess. * Health:110 * Shield:90 * Armor:50 * Power:100 * Stamina:100 Accessories TAICHEN COLLAR: A common adornment used to distinguish a Kubrow that is loyal to its master. ModsCategory:Kubrow Maul: Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. Savagery: Allows the Sunika Kubrow to perform deadly finisher attacks. Bite: Increases the Kubrow's critical hit chance and damage. Hunt: Allows the Huras Kubrow to perform lunging attacks. Howl: Allows the Raksa Kubrow to growl, frightening nearby opponents. Stalk: Allows the Hura Kubrow to cloak itself and its master. Dig: Allows the Sahaska Kubrow to sniff out and dig up buried items. Scavenge: Allows the Kubrow to alert its master to lockers that can be pried open. Ferocity: Allows the Sahaska Kubrow to perform finishing moves on downed opponents. Unleashed: Allows Kubrows to knock down VIP targets. Protect: Allows Kubrows to replenish its master's shields when they are depleted. Link Armor: Link Health: Link Shields: Fast Deflection: Increases the rate at which the Kubrow's shields regenerate. Loyal Companion: Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. Pack Leader: Heals the Kubrow a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. Quest to get Kubrow The Kubrow pet can be obtained by doing the "Howl of the Kubrow" Quest. Fight the Jackal Boss on Fossa (Venus) to get the quest and start it from Codex Quests. Head to Elara (Jupiter) and complete the Survival Mission (5 min) to get Incubation Module. Once you have it use it on the ship installing it into empty node between the Mods and Arsenal modules.You will also need to buy an''' Incubator Power Core''' from the Market and craft it . After that go to E Prime (Earth) and search for Kubrow Dens and destroy them until a Kubrow Egg drops. Once you get it go to your Incubator on your ship and start incubating the egg.